


Great

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: In a world where each person had their soulmate’s first words to them tattooed on their forearm, Oikawa Tooru found himself curious as to what it said before he learned how to read it himself. When his mother first read the words printed on her son’s arm, she let out a soft sigh and shook her head while her husband tried to stifle his laughter into his cupped hand.





	Great

In a world where each person had their soulmate’s first words to them tattooed on their forearm, Oikawa Tooru found himself curious as to what it said before he learned how to read it himself. When his mother first read the words printed on her son’s arm, she let out a soft sigh and shook her head while her husband tried to stifle his laughter into his cupped hand. Whenever he’d waddle up to one of his parents and point at the ink with wide eyes and a wider smile, they would send him off to the other parent to ask. Oikawa Tooru found himself overly eager to begin school as he knew his teacher wouldn’t let him down like his parents had. He practically shoved his mother off of him as she said her goodbyes so he could make his way to his new teacher. 

  


“Hello, and who might you b--?”

“Sensei! What is this?” he yelled, shoving his arm towards her face as best he could.

“Oh! Well, let’s see!” she smiled before bending down as her eyes scanned the letters. “Oh. It, err…” 

  


He watched her with a fire in his eyes, mouth scrunched up in a pout, before she watched his teacher make eye contact with his mother before she seemed to sigh happily. The woman instead put her hand on Tooru’s back, guiding him towards the circular carpet to introduce him to the other students he would be growing up with. A true child, Tooru forgot about his mission almost instantly when he saw the assortment of Barbie dolls before him. The rest of the day he remained calm and happy, completely forgetting about the mysterious words on his arm. Until he noticed them while stirring his soup at dinner that night, that is. 

  


As he learned to read, he spent countless time on his mother’s computer searching the characters that were printed on his skin, trying to figure out all the words that came with the research, and found himself embarrassed when he finally understood what the words really were. It was colder in the Miyagi district and it caused Tooru to wear sweaters practically every day which was a relief as his classmates were also slowly learning to read as well. The weather, of course, didn’t stop the children from pushing back their sleeves and announcing their soulmates first words that caused others to coo and giggle. 

  


“Mine says ‘you’re so beautiful’!”

“Aww! Mine is ‘do you need help with that?’!”

“So sweet! What does yours say, Tooru-kun?”

“It, err… it’s a bunch of gibberish! Means nothing at all!”

  


The chestnut haired boy beamed, showing off his perfect teeth at his peers who looked at him suspiciously. Two of his newest friends, Mattsun and Maki-kun, eyed him suspiciously and it caused his fingers to twitch. Before he could question them in the whiney tone that constantly escaped his mouth, the two leapt at him. While Mattsun held him back, Maki-kun pushed up his arm sleeve, scanning the letters before bursting into hysterical laughter. Tooru tore his arm free from the both of them, cradling his arm with a wounded expression as Maki-kun fell to the floor, completely overreacting. 

  


“What does it say, Maki-kun?” Mattsun wailed, poking at his curved spine. “C’mon! I wanna know too!”

“It-- it says,” he spat out before coughing a couple times. “It says ‘move, stupid!”’.” 

  


As Tooru went through his years of schooling, he found his soulmate’s words to him becoming a running gag. Whenever he was walking too slowly, someone would yell those two words at him before laughing. It came to the point that he never wanted to meet his soulmate because he wasn’t sure who it was anymore. When he grew old enough and was ready to enter high school, he invested in some concealing makeup to cover up his first words in shame, even wearing it during volleyball matches. The words that were supposed to mean so much and change his life forever felt like some cruel joke, as if Hanamaki and Mattsun snuck into his room each night with another permanent marker to trace over the harsh words that were immortalized. 

  


The day finally came a few days after Tooru’s twenty-third birthday. He was in good spirits, bouncing on his feet as he took the day to try and breathe instead of overworking himself before the first part of the national tournament beginning the next day like he usually did. The cup of mocha in his hand tasted spectacular and the sun was shining and he was practically whistling as he strutted down the packed Tokyo streets. A new movie had recently come out and he had the tickets for he and his best friend Kuroo Tetsurou on his pocket, a man able to tolerate his hair routine _and_ his rocket ship bed. The theater was only a few more crossed streets and Tooru was in no real hurry, knowing his best friend would wait for him no matter how reluctant. Life had been going up, up, up for Tooru recently and he couldn’t help but smile about all the positivity he had in that moment. His eyes became distant as he watched a small girl holding a balloon, bringing another small puff of joy to his chest before there was anything but the peace he’d known moments before. 

  


“Move, stupid!” 

  


Oikawa was too overwhelmed with his drink spilling onto his pants as he fell to the ground to grasp what the man had said to him. The sun that was once shining was being shielded by clouds, the balloon that the girl had once held slowly rising towards them as she cried. He glanced up, rubbing at the front of his pants, before he noticed a beautiful man frowning so aggressively, a vein ready to burst above his left eyebrow. 

  


“Ahh, so mean!” Tooru wailed, shooting his own frown back at the stranger.

“What did you just say?” the man asked without missing a beat, eyes widening.

“I just said… hey! You heard what I said!”

“No… no fucking way.” 

  


Tooru watched with wide eyes as the man worked on rolling up his sleeves and he finally realized what was first said to him when they collided. His heart rate quickened and he threw his now empty cup to the side before springing up to his feet, glancing at the words he had just spoken written on this man’s beautiful forearm. Just like that, life was good again. 

  


“This is so exciting!” Tooru beamed, fingers dancing across the man’s tattoo. “I’m Oikawa! Oikawa Tooru!”

“Great.” the man said before moving around Tooru and walking down the street as if their exchange hadn’t happened at all.

“Hey!” the taller man yelled, running after him. “Come back, soulmate!”

**Author's Note:**

> When in a writing rut, work on Iwaoi amiright ladies? Hit me up on [Tumblr](nishinoy.tumblr.com/) as we cry in anticipation over the movie coming out next month!


End file.
